


Will You Be My Valentine?

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: You've held feelings for a certain blue eyed angel for a while now. What better time to tell him, than on Valentines Day?





	

You were finishing up the last touch to the card when you realized what time it was. The clock on your desk made a low ring as the hands reached four. Sealing the card in the envelope, you debated waiting to give it to the specific, special person in which it was made for. No doubt, even this early in the morning, he would be here and he would certainly be awake, since angels don’t sleep. 

Telling him how you felt, well… its been a long time coming. When you first met him, when you first gazed into those blue eyes you had no idea he would eventually mean so much. Especially in a short amount of time, it didn’t take long for feelings to develop and over time they only grew. Its almost been nine years since Castiel raised and brought Dean back, with that being said, you’ve kept your feelings to yourself. Except for the occasional talks with Sam and when Charlie was alive you would talk to her, but for a while you’ve kept everything on the low and to yourself. Maybe its because Amara brought Mary back and your boys were reunited with their mom or maybe its because your tired of keeping everything inside, but you’ve been wanting to tell Castiel just how much he really means to you for a while now. What better day is there than Valentines Day? Though now that you were four hours into the holiday, the swirling feeling in your stomach only made you more nauseous.

You decided to go and look for him now. Either way, had you of waited until later or now, it didn’t make much difference because you wouldn’t be getting any sleep today; not with what’s ahead of you. You weren’t sure how the angel would react, he was an angel after all but he needed to know. When you love someone, you need to tell them. No matter if its going to break you in the end because you never know, it might actually be the thing that saves you.

Slowly and quietly, your feet padded their way down the halls of the bunker. Every second that passed by, you were thinking it would be better to just turn around and go back to your room. But that would be too easy and be considered giving up which the Winchesters and Cas, himself, had taught you not to do. Focusing on deep breaths, you finally reached the library, peering in only to see the most handsome, brave, and thoughtful angel of them all; your whole world, Castiel. Gazing at him for a moment, you watched as he concentrated on the book he read; his mind lost in the script of the pages. His hair was combed and orderly, his sleeves rolled up; his trench and suit jacket laid beside him neatly on the table. Sighing, you took in the marvelous beauty that sat before you and you couldn’t stop a smile from forming on your lips, Cas was just unbelievably gorgeous. Though his looks weren’t everything, Cas undoubtedly grabbed your attention when he showed you just how much humanity meant to him and how much he had changed through the years as he learned more and more about human tradition, the angel was absolutely remarkable.

“(Y/n)?” his deep gravel voice pulled you from your thoughts as he questioned you.

“Hey Cas,” your smile dropped and you moved from the threshold towards him hesitantly. 

“What are you doing awake? You should be sleeping,” he stated softly, closing the book in his hands.

“Well I…I know but I…,” you stuttered over your words like a helpless school girl. Shaking your head at yourself, you cleared your throat.

“I’ve been up for a while actually,” sounding more certain you continued, “I was making you something.” You couldn’t make yourself look at him or meet his gaze. Right now you had wished you had just gone back to your room. You felt so small and the room felt like it was caving in, your nerves were getting the best of you.

“You made something for me?” his tone was questionable but sweet. He was always gentle with you as if you were so fragile you might break if his voice raised to loud.

“Yeah, today is um…, It’s Valentines Day,” you explained as you held the card with both hands in front of you. He tilted his head as he watched you, you had yet to look at him and from what he could tell, your heart was racing within you. Squinting his eyes, he stood up gracefully and walked to you.

“(Y/n), are you alright?” he asked as he gazed down at you cautiously. You didn’t think it would be possible, but your heart fluttered faster each time he spoke your name.

“Im fine,” you attempted to hide the lie as you nodded your head. Looking up, you finally met the vibrant blues ones that were staring down at you. Attempting a smile, you held the card out for him to take. His eyes stayed glued to yours a little longer than usual before flitting down to examine his gift.  
Castiel took the card from you and his fingers grazed against your own, every time you felt his touch it felt as if tiny lightning bolts jolted through you. His eyes traced the light blue envelope, taking in the design of the embedded swirls before running his index finger over them.

“This is lovely, (y/n),” he explained before opening the seal.

“Its only just an envelope Cas,” you chuckled softly, impatiently waiting for him to get to the card.

“Anything from you is lovely, whether it is ‘just an envelope’ or not,” he answered, sharing a laugh with you. Your cheeks flared, feeling like a furnace. Gosh, the most slightest things from him could make you blush. He definitely noticed, just like every other time he talked with you but he decided to ignore it and continue opening his present. He peeled the sticker that held the envelope together and pulled the card from its holster. A surprised look appeared on his face as he took in every detail of what you had drawn; there was a heart in the middle of the front cover with his name. Castiel read his name, not in english, but enochian. You researched all about enochian translations, determined to spell everything correctly. Cas lifted his head and gave you a look you weren’t sure of, a look that you weren’t used to seeing.

“I spelled it wrong…didn’t I?” you questioned in defeat. Sighing, you cursed yourself for being so careless, you should of looked it over again just to double check.

“No,... you didn’t. You wrote it perfectly,” he gave, squinting and tilting his head once more. He couldn’t comprehend why you always brought yourself down. Especially with something like this, even if you had messed up at least you tried. But you didn’t mess up, his name was written perfectly in his native angelic language. Glancing up, you knitted your brow in confusion. Taking a step closer to him, you looked at the card questionably, as if you had never seen if before even though you were the one who made it. You really hoped he wasn’t just saying that to make you feel better, you wanted everything to be perfect.

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” he admitted, glancing down into your (y/e/c) eyes. For some reason, a flashback of all the times he had crossed your mind. Like when he lied about the situation with the souls in Purgatory, or that time he extracted Ezekiel's grace from Sam’s neck and he basically told on himself that he had in fact lied about a few things in the past. Cas shifted on his feet, glancing between his card and you before he caught on to what you were probably thinking.

“I have never lied to you, (Y/n). I have lied to the Winchesters, yes, but with you I’ve only ever been completely honest,” he cleared. A quick glance into his eyes and you could feel truth radiating from within them. Perhaps he hadn’t actually lied to you. You didn’t get involved in the arguments about Purgatory that one time, that was mainly between him, Sam, Dean, and Bobby. You remembered when Cas would tell the boys something that wound up being a lie, he would look at you only after he had told the lie, and the look on his face was nothing but pure sadness almost. Only now did it actually make sense and he was right, because every time he spoke lies, it hadn’t been directed towards you.

“I believe you Cas,” you remarked, a small hint of a smile forming on your lips. Before you realized, Cas’ thumb grazed your cheek, pushing a stray hair you hadn’t even noticed fell, back behind your ear. Your smile dropped at his touch, the reality of it becoming all too real. Why couldn’t he understand all the small hints you had dropped in the past? Why couldn’t he just be yours? Cas had never been even remotely intimate with you before, hell he barely even hugged you. But now, as you stood inches apart, he was being gentle and cute, romantic even. Now that you realize it, you and him and never really been alone before. You always made sure either of the brothers were around or someone, you were always too caught up in your feelings to trust yourself being alone with the angel. Not because you were going to do something to express your feelings, but you were afraid of embarrassing yourself in front of him. Embarrassment remained a constant battle you faced, especially if Cas was involved. Taking a step back, you tried to laugh it off, Cas was probably just being courteous removing the hair from your face; he probably didn’t mean anything by it. You could feel his eyes burning through you, but your cheeks were warm again and you didn’t want to bother looking up.

“There’s more on the inside,” you whispered, looking down as you fiddled with your own fingers. He watched you for a moment longer before turning his attention back to his card. Reading over his name once more, he smiled before opening it. You had sketched a picture of him sitting on a picnic blanket eating his favorite, a PB&J sandwich, the jars resting on the cloth beside him along with the knife. Though in the picture, his focus wasnt on the sandwich but on the bees that appeared to be just buzzing on by. You had used a graphite pencil, but you had used color on his eyes; everything else was monotone.  
Cas’ eyes scanned over your art work, taking in the depth of your talent; it rendered him speechless. The angel didn’t know what to say, he thought it was absolutely amazing. He noticed words at the top of the page and he set his focus on reading it. All the while you stood there, unsure of everything. Should you really have done this? The letter at the top of the page read:

“No one said it would be easy; this life we live can get very difficult. But I owe it all to you,   
for if it hadn’t been for you I wouldn’t be here. You mean more to me than you’ll ever know  
and its not just because you’ve saved me, but you’ve helped me in more ways   
than you’d understand. You’re special to me, angel. You always will be. Happy Valentines Day!”

 

Cas looked up at you from the card but you only continued to fiddle with your thumbs.

“You’re special to me too,” his tone was soft and in a whisper. You peeked up only to find him gazing back with a soft, warm smile. You smiled at him, not knowing what else to do. You could feel the knot rising in your throat and you knew you weren’t going to be able to keep this charade going. You needed to get out of there, it was getting harder to breathe.

“I think Im going to go lay down now.” you began to back away and immediately Cas wanted to protest. Just when he thought you had felt what he had hoped for, you seemed to be slipping from his grasp but he didn’t know what to say. What if you were just being kind? He didn’t want to risk what friendship he had with you, he couldn’t loose you. When you reached the door, he called out for you and hope sprang and elicited your whole being.

“(Y/n)…,” he called, turning back you could see he didn’t quite know what to say. It was then you realized that you probably put him in a difficult place. You shouldn’t of done this, now things might never be as they were. What if he didn’t want to be around you anymore? You couldn’t loose him, just the thought made you want to break in two.  
“…, happy Valentines Day.” Those words slipped off his tongue as if he was unsure of what else to say. You tried your best to smile and you all but ran to your room after you had turned around. How could you be so stupid? Sure you didn’t exactly write that you loved him, but thats what he probably took it as and he surely did not feel the same. He probably thinks your crazy. Why would an angel want to be with a human anyway? Could you really blame him? Throwing yourself onto the bed, you felt empty; you were an absolute mess, wanting to cry yourself to sleep before you even realized just how tired you were.

——

After you had left, Cas watched the threshold from where you disappeared. Endless thoughts surrounding his head as he tried to understand your meaning. Maybe you were being friendly, and thats all you had intended. He wouldn’t be so lucky for you to love the way he did you. Taking a seat in his chair, he sat there thinking about everything that just happened. Completely forgetting the book he had been reading before, Cas couldn’t stop looking at his card. He loved it; he loved you. He took in the sight of himself eating the sandwich and watching the bees, he couldn’t help imagining having a picnic with you. Before he even realized, two hours had passes and Sam was up making coffee. 

“Hey, what are you up to?” Sam questioned as he took a seat across from the angel, coffee in hand. Cas glanced up but his eyes went back to his gift.

“(Y/n)’s cards are extraordinary, don’t you think?” he questioned, looking up at the Winchester when he didn’t exactly respond.

“What are you talking about?” Sam’s eye brows knotted as he leaned in to get a closer look. “Wait, is that a valentines card?” He pressed, somehow becoming so serious in an instant. Cas tilted his head towards Sam’s disbelief and seriousness.

“Yes.” the angel responded. If Sam wasnt fully awake, he sure was now and the coffee had nothing to do with it. For years he had been telling you to just tell Cas how you felt, but you never would.

“(Y/n) gave that to you?” Sam was making sure before he said anything. If this was you trying to reach out to get Cas’ attention, then Sam was going to flat out tell him. 

“Yes,” Castiel watched as Sam began to smile.

“When?” Sam realized he was probably getting too excited for the angel to understand, but this had gone on long enough. The Winchester was sure the angel had feelings for you but he was never one hundred percent sure.

“A couple hours ago,” Cas glanced back toward the door, missing you since the second you walked out of his view.

“What did she say?” the younger brother pressed.

“Not much, what did she say when she gave you yours?” Cas asked but Sam’s smile only grew. 

“I didn’t get one” he answered, practically proud.

"What about Dean?” Cas didn’t want to give his hopes up.

"I don’t think he got one either."

"Why not?"

"(Y/n) doesn’t do Valentines day. She never has. Out of all the years I’ve known her, you’re the first she’s gave a card to.” Sam explained matter of factly, smile still lining his lips.

“Why?

“Seriously Cas, does it have to be written out directly on that card?” Dean entered, still half asleep but aware of what was going on.

“She’s in love with you,” Sam finished. You had never talked to Dean about your feelings and Sam respected your wishes of not saying anything to anyone else. So if Dean could see how helpless you were, why couldn’t the clueless angel that sat in front of him? Cas thought it over for a second. Could it be true? He sure as hell wanted it to be.

“You’re sure?” he searched both of them for any indications that they were joking, not that he was very good at identifying humor.

“Dude, she’s absolutely smitten with you; wearing her heart on her sleeve, a blind man could see it. Hell, mom asked the other day if you two had something going on.” Dean stated and Sam looked up interested in the new information; even their mom knew. Cas thought about everything they were saying. Now it made sense and he was sure of it this time. He hadn’t been overthinking things, you always blushed around him because of him, everything became clear.

“I have to go,” Cas explained before instantly vanishing, his trench and suit jacket remained on the table but he took his card with him.

“Go be with your Valentine,” Dean added even though the angel was gone. Sam glanced up at his brother who wore a dork of a smile.

“I thought you said no chick-flick moments?” Sam questioned, a chuckle escaping him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean’s face drew serious as he stood and stalked off towards the kitchen.

——

The smell of fresh roses awoke you. Stretching before you opened your eyes, you didn’t think anything of it. Not until you saw the blue eyes that had captured your heart, sitting beside you on your mattress. On your night stand was a vase with a dozen roses and there was a card for you beside them. Looking between the roses and the angel, you opened your mouth to say something but he spoke before you could have the chance.

"I love you,” Cas admitted, his eyes peering into your own. Was this a dream?   
"I realize now, I should of said that earlier. I just wasn’t sure that this is what you meant. I didn’t want to risk…,” before he could finish, you sat up and captured his lips with your own. Immediately, he returned the action and you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him closer. When the kiss broke, you couldn’t help but stare into his eyes. Everything you’ve ever wanted was sitting in front of you, admitting he reciprocated feelings for you.

“I love you too, Cas,” you smiled brightly, bigger than you had in a very long time. This perhaps was the biggest smile he had ever seen from you and it made him complete knowing he was the reason for your happiness.

“I got you these,” he pointed at the roses and reached for your card. You kept smiling, leaning over to smell the essence of the flowers.

“Their lovely,” you gave giggling, knowing that's what he had said to you earlier.

“Not as lovely as you,” he whispered and your eyes met his. Leaning in to kiss him again, you lost yourself in him. You never wanted to let him go. When you finally pulled away this time, he gave you one quick peck on the lips before placing one on the tip of your nose and your forehead, making you giggle again. This all seemed too good to be true. He began to laugh with you before he handed you his card. Sitting up straight, you opened it wondering what it would say.

“Its not easy, this life is very difficult. But its worth it, all because of you. You’ve made me feel  
welcome in times I felt I had no one else. You’ve given me purpose, without you I’d be nothing.  
I don’t want to see a day without you in it. You’re special to me, my (y/n). You always will be.   
Will you be mine?"

Glancing back towards the angel, tears welled in your eyes. You could only nod in that moment, for the tears unleashed down your cheeks. Cas’s thumb cupped your chin and wiped them away before they could stain your cheeks.

“There’s nothing I want more than to be yours, Castiel, and for you to be mine,” smiling, you kissed him again. This was the perfect Valentines Day, the best one you’ve ever had. You got your angel after all. The angel pulled you to him, holding you against him as if he’d never ever let you go.

“Mine,” he sighed happily, snuggling you closer.

“Forever,” you added, closing your eyes. All the worry from early was gone. You finally received your happy ending, though this was only the beginning.


End file.
